Oni Fic!
by Jessica Lee
Summary: Yeah, they really need an Au genre option... lol anyway, this is VERY sad, and auey fic... lol please r+r


A/N: Hello there, newly obsessed about Oni! Lol Yes, this is a major A/U fic! Lol So yeah. I didn't like the ending, I thought it was curiously unsatisfactory. and Muro's too cool to become all big and ugly and gross! Lol anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and review it! ( Bye for now -SamG  
  
Konoko ran down the hall, the guards only paces away it seemed, her legs were beginning to ache and the  
  
wound in her arm stung, she went into one of the doors on her left, and pressed her back up against it,  
  
listening to the guards run past. It was dim in this room, it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to  
  
the new lighting, she could make out a table and a person hunched over on it, with their knees held to  
  
their chest and their head bent so their chin was touching the top of their knees. Her hand inched  
  
its way down to her gun, and she flipped on the light. She gasped in shock, Muro lay rolled up on the  
  
table, a dead scientist lay on the floor, blood pooled around his head.  
This took a bit for her to take in, here it was, the opportunity she needed, she was supposed to kill him,  
  
but it appeared he was sedated, easier then she would have expected, she kept her guard up, who knows  
  
what sort of game he was playing, she crept closer, her gun held out and loaded in case she would need  
  
to use it. Muro trembled as she got closer, he let out a moan. She sucked in her breath, and she prodded  
  
his back with her gun. "P...please don't h..h...hurt me I'm unarmed" his voice barely a whisper. "Alright,  
  
Muro, what's your game this time?" she said, anger began to boil in her veins. "No..no game, please  
  
don't hurt me...". He seemed harmless, but she prodded him again. "Give up the charade, give me one  
  
reason not to shoot you in the back of your head right now!" the air seemed charged with electricity, anger  
  
was rolling off her in waves. Her short purple hair crackled with it.  
"Its the chrysalis..." the door opened  
  
behind her, she spun around, Dr. Griffin entered "That's right, Konoko step away from the table, you  
  
are not  
  
to harm him." A confused look passed over her face. "What?! My order was to kill him!" Muro whimpered  
  
on the table behind her. "Keep it down, Konoko! The Chrysalis malfunctioned, instead of making him  
  
stronger, as it grows it saps his strength away." Griffin walked over to the table "And it's very painful" he  
  
added, rolling Muro onto his back. "We may have to remove the Chrysalis" Konoko's eyes grew larger,  
  
she  
  
couldn't imagine the pain that Muro must be going through, and to loose the Chrysalis and become a  
  
regular human! How humiliating! "So what's to say he isn't faking this? We should kill him now while he's  
  
weak." she said, putting her gun away. "You wouldn't kill your own brother would you?" Konoko stared,  
  
her  
  
heart skipped a beat. "He... He's my brother?" she paled. Griffin rolled his eyes "I'm surprised that you  
  
hadn't already figure this out..." "The ninja.... he was also our brother... he became what we are  
  
supposed to." Muro's rasping voice broke the silence, they both turned to stare at him. "Go to your  
  
quarters Konoko..." Bewildered, Konoko obediently left the room, this was too much...  
  
May 16th  
  
I can't believe this, Muro is my brother? I don't know what to believe anymore, what am I to do? Kill him  
  
my own brother? My own family? Or would I let him get better and have to kill him later? I wish I could  
  
talk to some one who would understand me, but since the loss of Shinatama I have no clue what to do...  
  
Could it be, when my Chrysalis starts to grow more, that I will be weakened as well? Oh, why is this  
  
happening? What should I do?  
  
-Konoko  
  
The door opened easily as she crept in, she was supposed to be sleeping, but she had to get answers!  
  
Konoko clicked on her flashlight, 'Good, they haven't moved him yet' she thought, tapping Muro on the  
  
shoulder, he flinched from her touch, his eyes slowly opening. "Muro, we need to talk." Muro put an arm  
  
up to shield his eyes from the light. "Konoko?" he asked, his voice had  
  
returned slightly, but it was stripped  
  
of its usual malice. "Yes, it's me, I need to ask you some questions." He groaned, and tried to sit up.  
  
"Don't sit up if you can't, I just need to know, what have they done to you?" Konoko asked, turning on the  
  
lights, and flipped her flash light off. "You sh..shouldn't be in here Konoko." She sighed. "I know,  
  
I need to  
  
know if we really are related!" she hissed. Muro nodded "Yes..." Konoko swallowed hard.  
  
"Then why did  
  
you try to kill me? Why did you kill Shinatama?!" a since of urgency entered her voice, she shook his  
  
shoulders. He whimpered, "I had to, Griffin told me to, or he wouldnt give me any more Hypo spray."  
  
"He what?! And what about Shinatama?" she slipped to her knees, her hands resting on the edge of the  
  
operating table. "The hypos are a drug, Griffin thought he could...control people... and I didn't kill your  
  
friend, Griffin did..." Konoko  
  
shook her head. "LIAR!" she screamed. Muro rolled up arms wrapped around  
  
his head, whimpering.  
  
"How does it feel?" she asked quietly if not apologetically. Muro sat up. "Like a thousand cuts all over my body, and having  
  
salt and acid pressed into each one... My skin feels like it's on fire, and my throat feels like they poured cement down it, like some one cracked every single bone in my body and ran me  
  
through a meat grinder. That, Konoko  
  
is how it feels..." she gulped. "It feels like they've opened my ears  
  
and stepped up the hearing, a whisper is like a scream... My eyes feel like they are swollen..." Konoko  
  
shivered in sympathy, she was not used to seeing him like this, without his defenses, and the composure  
  
down. His metalic beauty had slipped, the skin looked tight on his sharp cheek bones, his skin was pale  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" she asked slowly, not sure why she was doing this. "Kill me." he said simply.  
  
Konoko  
  
stumbled back. "W...What?". "Kill me," he said "All they will do is keep me alive an experiment on me."  
  
"Is...Is that what they've been doing to you?" Konoko asked, swallowing.  
  
"They want to remove the Chrysalis,  
  
that would kill me and they know it, just as long as they keep it and put it into another body, they don't  
  
care... Please Konoko, kill me now, or give me your gun." Konoko's eyes began to prickle with unshed  
  
tears, she had never cried in  
  
her life, not once... "No" she whispered. "What?" "No." she replied, beginning to stand, and back out  
  
the door. "Please Konoko!" he cried out, reaching a hand out to her. She shook her  
  
head, tears rolling down her cheek, she turned around and fled from the room.  
  
Her shoulders shook with untamed gasps of breath, her cheeks were wet, and her eyes stung. She drew  
  
in another shuddering breath. 'I shouldn't have gone in there... I shouldn't have gone in... I was told not  
  
to for a reason...' thoughts like these ran through her tired, troubled mind. In her dreams, the image of  
  
her brother, with his hand outstretched begging her to kill him "Please Konoko!". Konoko  
  
sat up, clutching the stiff white  
  
sheets to her chest, a cold sweat all over her body... She got out of bed and then threw on her clothes,  
  
she went down the hall to Griffin's office.  
  
"TELL ME RIGHT NOW! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON  
  
TELLING ME HE WAS MY BROTHER?!" She yelled, the barrel of her gun inches away from Griffin's face.  
  
"TELL ME!!!" She screamed, her hand shaking. Griffin looked at her with bored eyes. "Konoko... Konoko  
  
my dear  
  
it doesn't matter, we take his Crysalis, he goes bye bye, your mission is done and the rest of us are safe  
  
and happy..." Konoko  
  
shook her head. "No... No this changes everything!" Griffin rolled his eyes. "No Konoko  
  
it doesn't change a thing, he's good as dead now." Konoko  
  
narrowed her eyes into dangerous green slits.  
  
"I was down there tonight, and you know what? HE BEGGED ME TO KILL HIM! HE ISN'T STUPID! HE  
  
KNEW YOU WERE USING HIM! AND THE HYPO SPRAYS. very clever Griffin..." She glared at him, the  
  
waves of anger washing off of her. Griffin stood up, and leaned forward, his hands resting on the desk.  
  
"Konoko, put your gun away." "NO!" she screamed. Griffin gently pushed the gun down. "Konoko  
  
this isn't your  
  
mission any more... He's here, no thanks to you I might add..." Konoko  
  
shook her head. "This isn't happening!"  
  
Griffin looked amused. "Oh but it is, but now that you" he paused, slipping on some gloves "Know all this,  
  
I can't really have you... Interfering..." Konoko looked confused, suddenly it all made sence, "Oh  
  
I will interfere, you can count on that..." she moved to get her gun back out, but she realized Griffin had  
  
it... He turned the gun around and hit her on the head with it... Her world turned black.  
  
Light and images swam past her. 'Am I dead?' she thought, Konoko felt like she was flying, or sinking, she  
  
couldn't tell. She decided to test out her limbs, when she found she had control, she forced her eyes open  
  
Konoko shut them imediately, it was too bright, groaning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes before she opened  
  
them again. Konoko was in a white room with a tall ceiling, a small window in the middle of the door was dirty  
  
'Oh no...' she thought, she decided to test her legs, she was unsure of how long she had been... Indisposed.  
  
She swung her legs to the side, and stood up, and then toppled over. Now a throbbing pain assualted her  
  
left leg, she cursed and then noticed she wasn't alone. "Muro?" she tested her voice, it seemed barely a  
  
whisper. He leaned over the edge and grinned. She was suprised to see an emotion besides pain on his  
  
deathly pale face. "Hey, you woke up sis..." Konoko nodded. "How long have I been out?" Muro half  
  
shrugged, "I don't know, I feel stronger though." Konoko picked up on a sound of wistfulness in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said quietly. "For what?" he asked, reaching a hand down to help her up. She gathered all  
  
her strength and pushed up, a pained look crossed her face, then she sat back down. "For, you know...  
  
trying to kill you..." He shrugged again. "You didn't kill me, and besides that may not matter if we don't  
  
get out of here." Konoko bit her lip in thought. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around the plain  
  
white room again. "In an operating room... I was wrong..." Muro let out a long sigh. "Wrong? About  
  
what?" she asked, fearing what he might say next. "We haven't died yet... And they've removed the  
  
chrysalis." Konoko's mouth went dry. "They... They what?" Muro made an apologetic face. "They removed  
  
out chrysalis' if we get out, we'll be lucky." Konoko stared at him, 'is this new strength turning him back  
  
into the old Muro?' she thought, trying to pick up a trace of deceit in his tone. "So... We're normal?" she  
  
asked. "Don't you trust me Konoko?" he returned, laying back down. "Well, yes..." she said slowly. "I  
  
won't hurt you Konoko." he said in a dead serious voice. "I know... Or at least now I do. Muro?" he  
  
raised his eyebrows as response. "I need to know, how fast can you run?" she asked, resting her elbows  
  
on her knees. "I can't run, I've tried a million times, I can only walk." She sighed. "Great, thats gonna  
  
take a while to get you out of here." she shrugged, and made her way to the door, limping slightly.  
  
"Er, you wouldn't have any hypo sprays on you would you?" Muro's voice cut her concentration, she turned  
  
from the window. She looked lost in thought. "No... Why?" He looked crestfallen, then sheepish. "I'm  
  
addicted." she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Great, so you'll be in the state you were in when I  
  
found you in a few more hours." He nodded. "How could you be so stupid?!" she glared at him. "hey, I  
  
wasn't using them like that, only to heal..." Konoko sighed, Muro looked like he was about to say something.  
  
She raised a finger to her lips, and then rose up on her tip toes. "Muro?" she asked, still looking out the  
  
window. "Yes?" he answered. "Are you sure we can't do any of those super human things?" Muro nodded  
  
Konoko cursed. "Because we can get out, the coast is clear!" Muro walked over. "Help!" Konoko said,  
  
rattling the door knob. "Konoko, stop..." She turned to look at him. "What?" a confused look crossed her  
  
face. He pointed at the ventilation grates. Konoko raised an eyebrow. "So?" Muro made an annoyed face.  
  
"Look *closely*" Konoko followed his line of vision, a nearly invisible gas was pouring in through the grates.  
  
"They're trying to kill us!" Konoko hissed. Muro nodded, and slammed himself up against the door. Konoko  
  
raced over to the wall, looking around for something to give her a boost, since now she couldn't jump as  
  
high. She turned around about to ask Muro if he could give her a boost, but he had slumped to the ground  
  
shaking. She spotted the tables, 'They have rollers, that would help.' she thought, pushing it over, she  
  
really couldnt help Muro right now. She pushed the tables over, and got on top, she spotted a razor knife,  
  
which hadn't been cleaned yet, blood was still on the blade, she flipped it open and began to unscrew the  
  
grates. Muro was attempting to push himself up, and managed to crawl his way over. "Can you help me?"  
  
she asked, looking down briefly, the gas was now starting to look blue, this was making Konoko nervous.  
  
He shook his head. She had already known the answer, and now began furiously turning the blade, the  
  
grate fell to the floor. "Listen," she said, sitting down on the edge of the table, pulling him up "We will  
  
have to crawl through the gas, since there isn't any protection, you will have to hold your breath." she  
  
shook him, praying he wouldn't loose consciousness. He nodded weakly. And she pulled herself  
  
into the grate  
  
reaching down, he grabbed her  
  
hands and she pulled him in. 'Here we are, this could be the end, crawling  
  
in a death trap...' Konoko thought, blinking furiously, the gas was making her eyes sting.  
  
It seemed like hours later, although Konoko knew it had only been a few minutes, the gas turned deep blue, but she saw the way out. It would be a slight drop, but they would make it, Muro seemed to be hanging in. 'So.tired' she thought. 'Maybe. I can just lay down. for a little while.' but her instincts wouldn't let her, taking another potentially dangerous breath, and pushed with all her might, the window broke, and she fell through, dragging Muro with her.  
  
"Look at her hair, mommy!" "Honey.. Honey get away from there." "Ma'am, are you sure that they were just laying there." "Yes, officer I called you the second I saw them." "Thank you ma'am. the ambulances will be here soon."  
  
Beep...beep..beep. Konoko opened her eyes, the shut them quickly, memories assaulting her, playing behind her eyelids. Swallowing, she took a deep breath, savoring the cleanliness, sighing, she opened her eyes. "Welcome back dear." a kindly woman's voice greeted her. Konoko looked to her left, a woman in nurses clothing stood there, clip board in hand. "Thanks." she said, her voice sounded hoarse. The woman's smile faded as she took a seat next to the bed. "Now, I have some bad news. We had to sedate you, uh you were quite upset when we took you in here." Konoko blinked, her green eyes weren't working properly, her mind buzzed with questions. Things were blurry, and her legs ached. Something was missing though, she knew it. She looked around the room, dazed look plastered on her pale face. "Miss?" the nurse drew her attention back, and she struggled to focus on her. "The male, I presume was your brother." the nurse took a deep breath. 'That's it.. That's what youre missing.' her mind thought wildly. The nurse continued. "We did everything we could. But he died, you see.. In the ambulance on the way here. We are terribly sorry, but we have taken the liberty to pay for a funeral. As you appear to have no way to pay for it." The nurse stared, Konoko's facial expression hadn't changed at all. "Miss? Do your understand what I am saying?" Konoko nodded. "Miss, you should be ready to leave today. We have your things in this bag." She said, standing up holding a bag up and then put it by her head. "Nurse?" Konoko said quietly, just as she was about to leave. "Yes?" Konoko swallowed hard. "Did. Did he say anything?" The nurse bit her lip. "He. He never gained consciousness." Konoko nodded and closed her eyes. She was alone now. Nobody would understand her.  
  
"Muro was an extraordinary boy, I loved him like a son. It is a pity I was not there to bid him farewell. Muro was smart, and a quick learner. He was very." the speaker paused "different, brilliant, beyond his years. And I am very honored to be here to at least remember him." Konoko glared at him, the speaker. 'Griffin. You'll pay. You wonder where I am. You'll find out.' she thought, watching the nearly concealed fear in his old face. She was sitting in the very back of the church. Her hands in her purse, loading a gun. Griffin said a final few words, then walked off the stage and into the hallway. Konoko got up, discreetly, while anybody who was there got up and looked, the mother and her husband and child were there. Some of the nurses, and some TCTF officers. She exited the sanctuary. Unzipping her skirt revealing black jeans, she ran down the hall, her gun loaded, she slowed down and entered the office. Griffin looked up, shock on his face. "Good bye Griffin." she whispered, her lower lip trembling, she pulled the trigger.  
  
~*~Fin~*~ 


End file.
